


Sapphire Rose

by Chozin_Yi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Missionary Position, OC is too innocent to be allowed, Puberty, Shotacon, Straight Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: When Ruby found that little boy abandoned, She never would've thought that years later, She would be his lover. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning)
Relationships: Ruby Rose (RWBY) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on FanFiction.

Sapphire Rose.

A RWBY Two-Shot.

A Ruby x OC Lemon.

Hey Everybody! I know I know, it's been a while since I last updated, I've just been in a stump for a while and couldn't decide what to do for my next story. But, I managed to come up with this one, so I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own RWBY, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shotacon.

Now let's get busy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby Rose can still remember the day when she was 10 years old and found that blue haired boy trying to hide under the porch of her home in Patch. She brought him inside and her older sister Yang and her father Taiyang saw Ruby bringing in a dirty and tattered clothed boy who apparently she found outside.

As it turned out, this boy had no home or family of his own. He couldn't even remember what his last name was. He did have a name, which was Sapphire. Feeling bad for the poor boy, Taiyang decided to take the boy in and treat him like family. Sapphire took to Ruby and her family almost immediately, and Ruby treated him like a little brother.

5 years passed, and Sapphire, (or Saph as Ruby called him) has been with her and her family for the whole time, treated like family. He had grown from a skinny malnourished street rat into a normal, respectable boy of 13. His sapphire blue hair, with a sheen to reflect the gem he was named after, had grown out until it reached the bottom of his neck at to his shoulders. With his hair down like that and his boyish face along with his voice not yet cracking, it's easy to confuse him for a girl.

Sapphire and Ruby had become best of friends since then, and stuck around with each other as often as possible.

It was on a particular day during the summer when this all changed.

Ruby and Sapphire both had the house to themselves as Yang was out on one of her fruitless searches for her mother, while Taiyang had to meet up with Qrow and wouldn't be back until the afternoon tomorrow.

It was late at night and Ruby was trying to sleep in her bed, when she heard someone moaning and footsteps approaching her room. She heard the door open and a boy's voice sounding close to tears.

"Rubyyyy...!" He moaned.

Ruby sat up and saw Sapphire standing in the doorway, fidgeting and looking like he's about to cry.

"I need help!" He said.

"What's wrong Saph? What happened?" Ruby asked him worriedly.

The boy sniffled and crawled onto her bed and knelt in front of her.

"S-Something's wrong w-with me... I don't know what b-but for days now, I've had a weird feeling in my belly and... and..." He whimpers and couldn't continue.

"And? What is it Saph? You can tell me." Ruby told him in a motherly way.

"My...m-my...my peepee's hard!" He squealed in embarrassment.

Shocked and taken aback by what he told her, Ruby blushed heavily found herself without words.

'Wait, he's... aroused!? That's right! He's 13 so he's probably going through puberty. But what do I do though? Puberty was a pain in the butt when I went through it, but I'm a girl! I don't know anything about what puberty is like for a boy!' She thought to herself.

"Well, um, you see Saph, when you're at a certain age, your body goes through some changes. For example, your, um, oh dear, peepee is going to start getting hard a lot. Usually it's because you're thinking of a certain girl." Ruby tried to explain, using what little knowledge she had.

"A... certain g-girl?" He barely whispered.

"Well, yeah. Is there a certain girl you think about a lot?" Ruby asked him curiously.

Sapphire looked down and didn't meet her eyes, until he let out an inaudible whisper.

"Sorry?" Ruby said.

"Y-y-you..." He said a little louder.

Ruby's eyes widened, in disbelief that the little boy she found outside all those years ago just admitted that he's having naughty feelings about her.

"O-oh! My, I'm not sure what to say about that..." Ruby admitted, looking to the side.

"You think I must be weird..." Sapphire mumbled.

"No no Saph, you're not weird! It's totally normal for boys your age to have these feelings!" Ruby said, frantically waiving her hands in front of herself.

"But what do I do then!? It hurts!" He young boy moaned.

Ruby thought about it. 'Right, what should I tell him? Wait! What was that thing dad told me about? Muster... No, Masturbating! That's it! Granted, I only tried it once, and I don't think I even did it right since I never "Came", but I'm sure that would work.' She thought.

"Well, what you should do is that you just have to touch yourself down there, and just keep doing it until it feels good, and that should help." Ruby explained.

"T-Touch myself!? I can't do something as naughty as that!" Sapphire cried.

"But Saph, that's what you gotta do! It's supposed to help!" Ruby tried to explain.

"You can't touch yourself down there for anything other than peeing! It's wrong!" The girly boy reiterated.

'Poor sheltered boy, he really doesn't understand. What should I do? Wait, he said he had feelings for me, so maybe... oh my goodness I can't believe I'm considering this!' Ruby thought, making up her mind.

Sighing, Ruby leaned forward and took Sapphire's shirt off.

"R-Ruby?"

She then reached down and tried to pull down his pants, but Saph freaked out and and pushed her away.

"Ruby! What are you doing!?" He cried, looking fearful.

"I'm trying to help you! You have to naked to do it." Ruby told him firmly.

"But I don't wanna!"

"Sapphire! Listen to me! I'm trying to help! Do you wanna be in that state all night?"

"N-no..."

"Then you need to work with me here, okay? If it makes you feel better, you can do it yourself."

Sapphire sniffed and looked down at the tent in his pants. It felt so cramped and it hurt.

"O-o-okay..." He said, finally making up his mind.

The boy stood up and hooked his fingers on the waistband of his pants, and with an embarrassed squeak, he pulled his pants and underwear off, making his 4 inch pecker bounce up and wiggle a bit.

Ruby stared in awe. It was the first time she ever saw a real life penis.

"You have a really pretty body Saph." Ruby admitted.

"Ruby..." He said, feeling a little bit better at her praise.

"Okay then, here goes." Ruby said before she began to take her tank top off.

"Ruby...!?" Sapphire said in surprise, covering his eyes.

"Don't look away Saph, it's fine." She reassured him.

"But I can't look at a girl naked, it's naughty!" He said, shaking his head back and forth while shielding his eyes.

"Saph! It's okay! You're not in trouble, this will be our secret, I promise." Ruby swore as she pulled off her own pants and underwear.

"P-Promise?"

"Promise."

Sapphire took a breath, and slowly peeked through his fingers, only to see Ruby Rose in all of her naked glory, lying back on the bed. Her B-Cup breasts out and exposed and her legs spread, giving young Saph a clear look at her pussy with just a bit of trimmed hair above it.

"Oh my goodness..." He whispered.

"Well? How do I look?" Ruby asked nervously, taking a gulp.

"Y-y-you're v-very pretty..." The blue haired boy admitted, but he covered his groin when his little dick twitched and a drop of pre cum dripped out. "What do I do now...?"

"You see that hole right there?" Ruby asked, pointing at her vagina.

Sapphire nodded.

"Stick your peepee in there."

Sapphire's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"S-Stick it in you!? But that sounds so wrong! That would be like I'm stabbing you with it!" Saph freaked out.

Ruby cringed at his wording.

"I-I-it will be fine! I promise! You'll like it! It's not gonna hurt me, or you." Ruby said, hoping to calm him down.

She was kinda right, since she accidentally broke herself in one time while training with her Uncle Qrow. Boy was that an awkward day for her Uncle.

She had him crawl over her, his genitals just inches away from hers.

"Ruby, I'm scared!" He told her, a small tear trailing down his cheek as down there was poking the girl's leg.

Ruby leaned up a bit and kissed him on the forehead and cupped his cheek in her hand.

"There's nothing to be scared about, I promise, we'll both love it." She reassured him.

Saph gulped and gathered his courage. With a big push, he sheathed himself inside the girl he always saw as like an older sister.

"WHAAA!?" He gave a loud confused noise.

"Uhhh! It's in! I feel so full!" Ruby moaned as she was penetrated.

"R-Ruby! It's so hot! Wha-What do I do!?" Sapphire cried out, confused by the feelings going through his brain and dick.

"Just keep it in! Move a little, just don't take it out!" Ruby told him.

Sapphire, barely understanding, shook his hips to and fro, the slick, velvet like vice of Ruby's pussy tugging on his member with every move.

"Back and forth!" Ruby corrected.

He obeyed and moved his hips in a humping motion, the boy moaning like a girl as he held himself to Ruby's body and bounced his lower body on her pelvis. Ruby wrapped her arms around him as well, keeping him as close and tight as possible.

Sapphire found that he liked Ruby holding onto him, but that changed when he felt strange in his lower body.

"R-Ruby! Let go! Please let go! I'm gonna pee!" He cried as shivers went down his spine.

With a big gasp and a cry like a wounded animal, Sapphire, for the first time in his life, came.

Ruby gasped when she felt a sudden hotness inside her belly, and realized that Saph just had an orgasm inside her.

However she immediately noticed that the little boy was beginning to sob into her stomach.

"Saph, what's wrong? Didn't it feel good?" She asked confused.

"B-b-but I peed in you!" He cried.

"Take it out, let me see." She asked him.

He pulled his limp member from inside her, covered in white goop and leaving a trail from her pussy.

"I-it's not p-pee?" He said confused as he wiped his eyes.

"No buddy, that's supposed to happen. When you feel good like that, sperm comes out." Ruby explained, recalling what her dad taught her.

"Ugh, it's so sticky..." He complained as he felt it between his fingers.

He lied down next to Ruby as the older girl held him close.

"Did it feel good though?" She asked.

"Yes but, why does something to naughty feel so good?" Saph wondered.

"Do you wanna know why?" Ruby asked, the blue haired boy nodding yes. "It's because it's a special, private thing that only a boy and a girl do together. It makes them feel special to each other. Get the idea?"

Sapphire thought about it, it did seem to make sense. He then realized what I meant when he kept getting hard while thinking about Ruby.

"Ruby, I think I love you." He confessed.

Ruby blushed, but smiled brighter than the sun and she hugged him close.

"I love you too Sapphire Rose."

They held each other for a few minutes before Ruby asked him something.

"So did you like what we did?"

"Uh huh." He said, nodding.

"You know, Yang and dad won't be home until late tomorrow, do you wanna do it again?" Ruby suggested.

"That would be nice." Sapphire said as he blushed, thinking about, his dick growing hard and stiff.

Ruby giggled seeing him all excited.

"Or right now would be good, if you're up to it." She said as she diddled it with her finger.

"Can we!?" He said, looking up at her excitedly.

"Of course. C'mere little guy, let's make love again!" She said, lying on her back again and opening her legs, inviting him in.

Sapphire eagerly got back on top and shoved his cock in, both him and Ruby letting out high pitched moans as he did. Once he was nice and comfortably inside, he got his hips moving again, and soon he was fucking her with all of his strength. Ruby moaned loudly and wrapped her naked legs around him, keeping him in place as she reached down and took his arms, having him reach up and fondle her breasts.

"Wow, Ruby's boobies!" He whispered as he continued bucking his hips and squeezed her mounds.

He kept up his pace, but soon, he felt that familiar tingling in his spine and balls.

"I feel like I'm gonna pee again!" He said, but this time, he was feeling excited.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh buddy, I think I'm...! OHHHH MYYYY OUUUUM!!!" Ruby cried as her body shook with her orgasm, triggering Sapphire's own and making him cry out as he squirted inside her.

They lied there in the afterglow of their orgasms, trying to catch their breath.

"Are you okay Ruby?" He asked her, since that didn't happen before.

"I'm fine Saph, you just made me feel good too." She told him.

"Wow."

They lied there, slowly beginning to drift off, until Sapphire asked her something else.

"Ruby, what is that called?"

"It's called Sex little buddy."

"I like Sex."

"I do too. Tomorrow, let's look through my dad's private stash and try some other stuff. Sound good?"

"'Kay..." Saph then drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued.


	2. Someday

Sapphire Rose.

A RWBY Two-Shot.

A Ruby x OC Lemon.

And now, on to part two!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sapphire woke up in the wee hours of the morning, the sun just barely gleaming in through the window. The blue haired boy sat up to find himself naked and with a boner. He looked to his left and saw Ruby just as naked as he was, still asleep.

"Ruby?" He said.

He looked down at her, and his little cock twitched at the sight of her nakedness, her breasts dotted with pink nipples seemed so alluring to him.

"Oh that's right! Ruby and I had Sex last night!" He said, remembering the excellent time when he and Ruby made love the previous night. "She looks so pretty."

He leaned down and took one of Ruby's teats in his mouth and sucked like a baby. Ruby moaned and opened her eyes to see Saph sucking on her nipple.

"Mmm, oh good morning buddy!" She said, amused at how excited he is.

She reached her hand down and started stroking his peter.

"You seem pretty lively this morning. Or is it because it is morning?" She joked.

"Ruby, can we have sex again?" He asked innocently.

"I don't see why not. C'mere buddy!" She replied, spreading her arms and legs invitingly.

Grinning widely, he crawled over her, and pushed himself into her moist caverns, making them both let out girly moans. The little guy got his hips moving back and forth, fucking the red haired girl like he's been doing it his whole life. Ruby moaned happily and wrapped her legs around his waist, her toes curling in pleasure.

"Ruby it feels so good!" Saph moaned.

"Yes it does! Oh yeah! Keep going! Oh my goodness you're a natural little buddy!" Ruby encouraged him.

Sapphire kept up his pace and leaned down to start sucking on her breast again. Ruby cuddled his head and moaned even louder, getting close to her climax. Saph was getting close as well and soon, his balls rose in his sack and he cried out as he came inside her, Ruby cumming as well as she hugged him for dear life.

When they both calmed down, Sapphire pulled himself out and smiled at girl below him.

"That was great Ruby. Can we do more?" He asked.

"I have an idea, let's go find my dad's private stash, and then we can try new things we learn from that." Ruby explained.

"Okay!" Saph said excitedly, getting hard again.

They both went to her dad's room and after some searching, Ruby found a DVD and she and Sapphire went to the living room where put the disk into the DVD player and went to sit with Saph on the couch.

The movie started with a woman sucking on a man's erect cock.

"Whoa, that looks so wrong." Sapphire said to himself, yet he didn't look away and his dick twitched as he watched.

Ruby leaned over his lap from the left and curled up her legs on the couch as she took him into her mouth and sucked on his pecker. Sapphire moaned and cooed as the older girl sucked him off. He wrapped his arms around her head and gently humped his hips, his legs raised a little and his toes curling as he experienced his first ever blowjob.

Ruby moaned as she sucked his cock, sending vibrations through him and making him moan louder. Soon, he couldn't hold it, and he came, squirting jizz into the red head's mouth and she drank it all, before taking her mouth off and sitting up.

"Sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to do it in your mouth..." He said in embarrassment, his face red.

"Nah, it's okay. It actually wasn't bad." Ruby replied, licking her lips curiously.

They looked back at the T.V. and saw the woman now riding the man in the cowgirl position.

Getting hard again, Saph wanted Ruby to do that to him, so he lied down and Ruby straddled him before lowering herself onto his dick. She began to bounce in her seat, riding Saph's cock as the blue haired boy moaned and watched in awe as her B-Cups jiggled.

"Oh Ruby, this is awesome!" He told her, reached up to grab and play with her titties as she continued to ride him.

Ruby moaned as she leaned over so she was completely on top of him and low enough for him to start sucking on her nipples again. Ruby continued to moan loudly and rock her hips, when Saph stopped sucking and said something.

"Ruby, can we try that too?"

Ruby looked over at the T.V. and saw the couple now going at it doggy style. Blushing at the though of such a naughty position, Ruby got off of him and onto her hands and knees in front of him.

"Go ahead."

Blushing at the sight of her butt, Saph stood up on the couch to be level with her puss. Taking himself in his hand, he eased his way in and started fucking her hard and fast. They both moaned as the living room was filled with the sounds of his pelvis clapping against her butt with every rhythmic thrust.

"Oh Ruby! Ruby! I love you!" Sapphire moaned as he gripped her butt.

"I love you too Saph! I love you too! Harder! Do me harder!" Ruby cried out as he continued to probe her.

Soon, Ruby hit her peak and cried out in orgasm. Saph groaned as her pussy clutched his dick like a vice, sending him over the edge as well. He wanted to actually see himself cum this time, so her pulled out and jerked off until he gasped and sprayed white all over Ruby's butt.

"Wow!" He whispered.

Ruby collapsed onto the bed and tried to catch her breath as Sapphire landed on top of her, his limp penis nestled between her butt cheeks.

"Ruby, did you really mean it? You love me?" He asked her.

Ruby looked up at him over her shoulder and she smiled the most sincere smile he'd ever seen.

"I love you Sapphire Rose."

"I love you too Ruby Rose."

But love is a fleeting thing.

The following days later, Ruby told him that after a series of complicated events, she was accepted into Beacon Academy 2 years early.

"Will I ever see you again?" He asked her on the day she was about to leave, close to tears.

"It'll be a while Saph, but I promise, 3 years will come and go like nothing. I'll be back sooner than you'll think." She promised.

If by sooner than you than you'll think, she ment, after Beacon is destroyed by an mass onslaught of Grimm and the machinations of an evil, immortal witch, than yes, she was home soon than we all thought.

But it wasn't to last, as Ruby and her friends had to leave again, this time to save the world.

Saph had grown a little and was more accepting of Ruby having to leave again. Still, he was gonna miss her, and she'll miss him. But they both knew one thing.

They'll both be together again soon.

Someday, somehow.

Someday, just not today.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright everyone! Hope you all liked that one!

Chozin out!


End file.
